Nuestro final
by BatBoyWonder
Summary: Estábamos huyendo, escapando del mundo, corríamos como nunca, la policía nos estaba alcanzando, pero no importaba pues estaba con él y si estaba a su lado todo saldría bien" Riku/Sora


Estábamos huyendo, escapando del mundo, corríamos como nunca, la policía nos estaba alcanzando, pero no importaba pues estaba con él y si estaba a su lado todo saldría bien, siento tantas cosas juntas emoción, angustia, felicidad, pero más que nada eso felicidad, por fin estaba junto a el, el hombre que más amo en el planeta tierra, sentí que me tomo de la mano, voltee y me sonrió.

-neee ……………si quieres escapar vayamos más rápido – dijo y acelero el paso conmigo de la mano, seguimos corriendo tanto que ya no podía mas pero sabía que si me detenía aunque sea por un segundo nos matarían y no quería que sucediera, no ahora que podríamos estar juntos, después de todo lo que pasamos ahora nos tocaba ser felices uno junto a el otro, con este pensamiento continúe corriendo, sentí que me jalaba para la izquierda, quedamos en un pequeño cubículo, apenas cabíamos los dos ahí, lo mire como preguntándole porque estábamos ahí pero el solo me indico que guardara silencio, me calle y escuche como pasaban junto a nosotros.

-se fueron por la derecha! – grito alguien, por su voz supe que era Roxas, gracias amigo por distraerlos , algún día te lo pagare pensé.

- bueno todos a buscarlos – dijo el líder, enseguida escuchamos sus pasos irse, al saber que estaban suficientemente lejos pudimos dar un respiro.

-uff………. Recuérdame agradecerle a Roxas- me dijiste y asentí – Sora quiero que me prometas algo, si algo llega a suceder con migo tu sigue corriendo hasta la casa ok? Ahí hay gente que te puede cuidar bien – sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al escucharte decir eso.

-n-no Riku si algo te pasa ………. Ni siquiera pensar en eso, todo saldrá bien saldremos de aquí y volveremos a la playa como de pequeños – dije hipeando - si algo te pasa yo me muero junto a ti, no me imagino un mundo sin ti- empecé a llorar

-Sora no digas eso – me tomaste de los hombros – si algo me pasa tú sigues ok?! – pude ver que en tus ojos se formaban en tus ojos – me entendiste?! – dijiste mientras me abrazabas

-si, entiendo – menti, te tome de la cara y te di un beso era uno como nunca, reflejaba todo lo que estaba sintiendo, me devolviste el beso nos quedamos así por unos segundos, hasta que te separaste de mi

-vámonos Sora – dijiste tomándome de la mano yo solo te sonreí y te apreté la mano, salimos del cubículo y continuamos corriendo para la dirección contraria, sentía mucha adrenalina y eso me impulsaba a correr más, nos íbamos riendo, riendo de todo de la vida, de las estupideces que habíamos hecho, de las cosas que dijimos, llegamos a la puerta y nos volteamos, vimos que se estaban acercando, salimos y nos encontramos que no había salida, solo un acantilado y al final de este, el mar. Te voltee a ver

- Sora Te amo – me dijiste sin verme, estabas viendo el acantilado

-Riku yo no podría amarte mas- dije, y me viste, sonreíste

-me amas tanto como para morir junto a mi?- preguntaste acercándote a mi

-no podría pensar una mejor forma de morir - respondí besándote – y tu morirías junto a mi?

- sería lo mejor que podría hacer – me volviste a tomar de la mano, me miraste con una mirada cómplice y yo te la devolví , escuche como sus pasos estaban cerca, apreté tu mano- perdón por haberte hecho sufrir Sora – me dijiste

- lamento haberte hecho sufrir a ti también Riku-

Nos miramos por última vez, tomamos un poco de vuelo y corrimos hacia el acantilado, al llegar al borde sentí como se me iba el alma, sabes Riku no me arrepiento de nada, absolutamente nada, todo lo que viví fue genial y mas porque te conocí, claro hice cosas estúpidas pero no importaba porque para nuestra pequeña historia de amor no le encontraba mejor final que este.

Sentí como caía en el agua y como se me iba el oxigeno, me asuste pues deje de sentir tu mano, abrí un poco los ojos y te vi junto a mí con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, poco a poco sentí como los míos se cerraban, el ultimo pensamiento que tuve fue.

Te amo Riku.


End file.
